Ezreal Gets (Very) Lucky
by NintendoLemonTree
Summary: What starts as a threesome between Ezreal, Lux, and Ahri in nature becomes an adventure for Ezreal to get some from every beautiful woman in the League!
1. Nude in Nature

After a match on Summoner's Rift, the area around the battlefield was opened to the public. There were a ton of trails to go on nature walks and waterfalls to look at or swim in. Ezreal liked to wander off into the forest, making a mental map (who needs a map?) of his surroundings. Off the beaten path, there were more secluded-and, he thought, more beautiful-waterfalls one could bathe under. And he had. In fact, he'd been coming to do just that. But Lux beat him to it.

Ezreal quickly crouched behind a rock, not beleiving his eyes. He peeked out and ended up staring at Lux's completely nude form standing beneath the waterfall, about 80 feet from where he was now. She didn't seem to have noticed him. Her pink nipples were hard from the not-too-warm water, and her medium-sized breasts were slick with water.

Ezreal tried to make himself look away, but he couldn't. It was especially difficult because he had a huge crush on Lux and had actually told her he liked her, and she had said she liked him back. He had even fantasized about this before. Only now it was real. While he contemplated his next move, he was surprised by a rather seductive voice from behind him. "Hello there, Ezreal. What are you up to this fine day?"

Ahri! The nine-tailed fox had snuck up on him and was now getting very close. "Ahri! I could ask you the same question."

"I was just going for a stroll when I sensed sexual excitement, from you and Lux. She seems to be pleasing herself right now." Sure enough, when Ezreal turned he saw Lux squeezing her left breast with one hand and rubbing her pussy with her other hand. His dick started to harden. While he was watching, he felt Ahri slip her tails around him while her massive boobs pressed into his back. "What do you say we have a little fun with her?"

"Wha-" Ezreal started, turning around to face Ahri. He immediately noticed she had removed her kimono and was standing naked as the day she became humanoid. "Uh, I..." He couldn't manage to form a simple sentence as he stared at her breasts, somehow not sagging the slightest bit despite their incredible size. He began to imagine a threesome with Lux, his crush, and Ahri, the sexiest slut of all time. He liked the idea. "Okay. Let's do it!"

It took a few seconds for Lux to turn and see Ezreal, whom she also had a huge crush on, and Ahri walking up to her, with Ahri as naked as she was. Her hands instinctively flew to her boobs and vagina, doing their best to cover her. Ahri giggled. "Hey, Lux! How's about a threesome with me and this cutie?"

Lux instantly dropped her hands and ran (well, sloshed) through the water to Ahri and began making out with her, their tongues exploring each others' mouths and their hands exploring each others' breasts. Ezreal struggled to remove his pants over his now rock-hard dick. He finally got them off, along with his shirt and boots, and walked over to the two ladies. They broke their kiss and both looked hungrily at his eight inch penis. Ahri stepped forward first, kissing Ezreal's lips while stroking his cock gently with her hand. He crouched a little to take her right nipple in his mouth and began to suckle. She moaned beautifully, though Ezreal knew the succubus didn't get excited unless she wanted to.

Before Ahri could, Lux fell to her knees and took Ezreal in her mouth, his throbbing member reaching the back of her throat. Her subsequent gag turned Ezreal on even more. She ran her tongue all over it and started bobbing up and down on it. All the while he suckled Ahri's tits, drinking a little of her sweet milk. He brought his head up and left a trail of kisses and bite marks all over Ahri's neck, then went back to suckling. Ahri pulled his face off her chest and said to Lux, "Okay, it's my turn to have his cock."

Lux released Ez's dick and stood up while Ahri went to work, faster and more aggresively than Lux had. After making out with him for a few minutes, Lux brought her boobs up for Ez to suck. They weren't as large and the milk wasn't as sweet, but he still loved every second of it. He began to moan, as he felt himself build up pressure. "Ah-Ahri, I'm gonna cum!"

Ahri smiled up at him. "Go ahead." Right away, his dick sprayed jizz down Ahri's throat and all over her face. "What a mess. Lux, lick me clean." And Lux did, her amatuer tongue not leaving a single drop of cum on the fox's beautiful face. Then, still standing up, she moved over to Ez and hugged him closely, his dick sliding inside her pussy a little and stopping him from getting soft.

They looked into each other's eyes as Ez whispered, "Are you ready?" Lux nodded, and he backed up and thrusted into her, shattering her hymen. Before she could scream, Ahri was upon her, kissing her hungrily. Ez and Lux both brought their hips back and thrusted forward in rythym, slowly getting faster and faster. Ahri stood on her toes, using her tails for support, and brought her breasts to their faces. They each got a nipple, and Ahri moaned loudly with pleasure. They thrusted faster and faster until Lux couldn't stand it any longer and screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm hit. Her pussy walls caved in on Ez's dick. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lux, I'm cumming!"

"Do it, Ez!" she shouted. "Cum in my pussy!"

Lux did not regret that request as his hot semen filled up her womb. It was the best feeling she'd ever had. It got even better when Ahri got on her knees and began gently eating Lux out.

Ezreal sighed happily. This was not over!

Ezreal stroked his dick to keep it semi-erect while he watched his favorite girl be eaten out by everyone's favorite fox. Lux's moans were so adorable. Then Ez decided he'd try something new. He walked up behind Ahri and put his dick in her pussy from behind. She moaned into Lux's cunt, and Lux moaned into Ezreal's mouth as he kissed her. He swirled his tongue around in her mouth for a while before descending to her milk-tipped breasts.

Ezreal began to pump in and out of Ahri faster and faster as he sucked Lux's sweet milk like a baby. The succubus's moans got louder and louder, which caused Lux to moan louder as well. "Ahri, I'm cumming!" she shouted. Lux came for the second time that day, her juices flooding Ahri's mouth and face. After licking up as much as she could, she started to move hershelf back in time with Ez's thrusts. The explorer nearly cried out in ecstasy as he neared his third orgasm.

"A-Ahri! I'm cumming!"

Much to Ezreal's surprise and delight, Ahri screamed in real, authentic, non-succubus pleasure, "Oh yes! Do it! Do it! Fill me up!" Propelled by her screams and rather tight pussy, he complied, coating her womb with a layer of his seed. She came at the same time, her juices running down Ez's dick before dripping into Lux's waiting mouth (she had moved after cumming).

The explorer slid his member out of Ahri's pussy and sat down on a rock, exhausted. Ahri and Lux kissed gently and passionately, but without much lust. It seemed the excitement was starting to die down. Ahri and Lux broke their kiss, and Ezreal made to put his clothes back on. "What are you doing?" the fox asked him.

"What, you want more? I came three times!"

"Yes, but-" she gestured to her tails. "I've been having these boys work away at my asshole this whole time, getting it ready for you!"

Ezreal wasn't sure he'd be able to please her, buy he decided to try. "Alright," he said as she sat down on his dick. Despite being greatly widened, her ass was still really tight. "Geez, Ahri, that feels great!"

She started moving up and down on his cock. "Glad you like it! Not everyone's into anal sex, but I love it."

Ez put his hands on Ahri's waist and helped her with her bouncing. Lux watched the two go at it, jealous of the fox's perfect body and perfect lack of shyness or decency. She wondered how many times she'd had sex as a fox and in the months directly after her transformation. She also wondered how many champions she'd slept with-she knew Twisted Fate, Gangplank, Darius, Pantheon, Xin Zhao, Tryndamere, and Janna for sure.

Ahri was screaming from a mixture of slight pain and great pleasure by the time Ezreal released into her rectum. Her breasts were close to faucets in the amount of liquid that poured out, and Ez and Lux drank deeply of her sweet, sweet milk.

When all three of them were satisfied, they cleaned up in the waterfall and redressed, agreeing to meet back at the Institute of War for more steamy threesome-maybe even bringing some more people to their meetings.


	2. Bathhouse Three(four)some

As she was walking back to her room after breakfast the next morning, Ahri got a hard slap from Lux. "Ow! What the fuck, Lux?!"

Lux was furious about something. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Why the fuck did you charm me yesterday?! I had fucking _milk_ coming out of my virgin tits!"

Remembering the events of yesterday, Ahri smiled. "Oh come on, don't pretend you didn't love it."

"I..." Lux was at a loss for words. On one hand, Ahri had shared Lux's first time with Ezreal and essentially raped her. On the other hand, she _had _enjoyed it.

Ahri gave Lux a pat on the back, like they were old buddies. "Sorry I charmed you, but romance goes out the window when I get horny. I charmed Ezreal too," she added. "Both of you were too shy to make a move, so I stepped in and took a little reward for myself!"

Lux smiled with her. "Yeah, it was amazing. Sorry I hit you."

"That's alright." Ahri licked her lips hungrily. "Wanna go see what Ez is up to?" She and Lux made out for a few seconds before walking off to look for Ezreal.

()

Ezreal, meanwhile, was enjoying a relaxing bath in the champion bathhouse. The hot water's magical properties soothed all muscle tension from his matches on the Fields of Justice. He was lost in lack of thought when a certain pair of girls walked in. The lady of luminosity and the nine-tailed fox treaded quietly, getting within a few feet of the explorer before they were detected. A wide grin spread across his face at the sight of them wearing nothing but short, skimpy towels. He laid back casually. "Hey, ladies! Here to enjoy a relaxing bath?"

Both girls giggled as they threw aside the towels and stepped into the warm water. Lux wrapped her arms around Ezreal and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing them and flicking her erect nipples. As he brought his head down to suckle them, Ahri asked, "Want me to charm you again, Lux?"

"Yes," Lux said to the fox as her lover kissed, licked, and sucked on her nipples, which started producing milk. A few drops escaped into the water, and Ahri imagined they'd be bathing in sexual fluids by the end of this session. The fox sat on the side of the bath with her legs spread, and Lux took that as a cue to begin eating her pussy. Ahri moaned in pleasure as Lux's tongue darted up, down, forward, and all over her sex.

Ezreal, meanwhile, lowered one hand beneath the water to finger Lux's pussy. She drew in a sharp breath as the sensation mixed with the feeling of the water. Ez thrusted two fingers in and out of her, loving the taste of her milk and getting hard just from her moans. He added a third finger and Lux practically screamed into Ahri's folds. Ahri bit lightly on one of her tails to keep from screaming herself.

Lux brought her head away from Ahri's sex and looked at Ezreal. "Ready to fuck, baby?" she asked. Ezreal nodded excitedly. He positioned himself sitting/crouching on the edge of the bath so hat Lux could sit diagonally on his dick. She lowered her vagina onto his tip, then slid down. The lower half was underwater, so each time she came down on him, the water went up her womb along with Ez's member. "Oh my gods, that's fucking amazing!" she said.

The explorer didn't respond, as he was sharing a lustful kiss with the fox. Her tails played with her own breasts and Lux's as his tongue wrestled with hers. Ezreal put his hands on her ass and squeezed, eliciting a moan. She sat up in the water so he could suckle her tits. It seemed breast milk was his new favorite drink!

Meanwhile, the whole thing was being watched by a certain big-breasted bounty hunter, Miss Sarah Fortune. She'd been coming to take a bath when she heard Lux and Ahri's moans. Now she debated what her next step should be.

Ahri sensed Fortune's sexual desires and said to her, "Come on in! The water's fine!"

Sarah decided that the explorer was cute and the fox probably knew how to treat a lady, so she stepped out from the plant she'd hidden behind and approached the bath. She wore no towel - be it men or women, Sarah was perfectly comfortable being naked in front of others. She sat down in the bath next to Ahri and watched Lux and Ezreal fuck for a while before she noticed Ahri's tales fondling her boobs and rubbing her pussy. The fox then started sucking on Sarah's nipples, and they began producing milk. "What the fuck?" Sarah asked.

Ahri looked up at her. "Don't you trust me?" Fortune decided she did as Ahri drank her dry.

Next to them, Ez and Lux were both close to cumming. They moved so that Lux leaned against the edge of the bath and her boyfriend could take her from behind. Her thrusted hard into her at an increasingly rapid pace until, deciding no announcement was necessary, they came at the same time. Lux knew she'd probably get pregnant, but they were both seventeen and most princesses and nobels got married around that age anyway. She wasn't _totally _sure she wanted to marry Ezreal, but she did love him, and she knew he loved her back because he whispered it in her ear.

Ahri and Sarah had left the tub and Sarah now crouched as Ahri ate her from underneath. The succubus's pussy was so inviting that Ez and Lux went down on it simultaneously, both licking it and each others' tongues furiously. Ahri moaned loudly into Sarah's pussy as she came, and the bounty hunter came into her mouth a moment later.

"Wow," Sarah said, out of breath. "You're better than most men at eating pussy, Ahri!"

Ahri giggled. "I know. And my breast milk-charm is an instant win for any intercourse or foreplay!"

They all laughed before realizing they were still in a public place, still covered in sex juices. They left the bath for the shower and made out while they washed - all four of them, lips and tongues together.


	3. The Really Fucking Important Chapter

**A/N: Ezreal and Lux are both 19.**

Ezreal walked into the Ionian quarters at the Institute of Justice, looking for a certain nine-tailed fox. He had been summoned (pun intended) by Ahri, who had said that Lux was coming as well. He figured she probably had some way to make their threesomes more intersting, since the fox never fucked anyone twice unless that was the case.

Ez's eyes widened when he saw Ahri. She was seated on the couch in the commons room, legs crossed up at her chest, _completely naked._ Ezreal had only been here once before, and had not known that the other Ionians had gotten used to Ahri's constant nudity and allowed her to go nude wherever and whenever she wanted. Which was pretty often. She'd also sometimes get a visit from a summoner or even a champion, and they'd have sex right in front of everyone. Anyone who wasn't comfortable with going public was charmed, and that changed their mind for them.

"Hey, Ezreal!" she called out to him. "Come and sit here for a minute."

He took a seat beside her on the couch. "So, you get naked often?"

She slid her legs down so her knees no longer covered her chest. She grabbed the explorer's hands and placed them on her perfect breasts. "Yes, I do. Pretty much all the time. Have you not seen the stories in the Institute's newspaper?"

"Um, I'll have to look at that. But for now, I'm feeling thirsty." Ezreal placed his mouth Ahri's left nipple while his left hand went to her right breast and began caressing it. Her sweet milk began to squirt into his mouth, and he let it sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. He suckled like a baby while his hand flicked and rubbed her other nipple, which was dripping a bit of milk.

After a few minutes of this, Lux arrived. "Guys, you started the fun without me? And...in plain sight of every Ionian champion?"

The fox licked her lips. "We can go to my room, if you want. Public sex just turns me on, but I'm sure you two can do that job!"

As soon as she shut the door, Ezreal and Lux began making out passionately. They fell onto her bed, the explorer on top. He began to remove his lover's breastplate, which clattered to the floor. He rubbed her breasts through her lacy white bra before reaching around her to unhook the strap. The bra came off and Ahri's breastmilk-charm hit her just as Ez began kissing and licking her nipples. His hands massaged her breasts as he sucked the sweet liquid out of her. She moaned and bit her lip as she slid his jacket and shirt off, then started rubbing his crotch. He helped her slip his pants off, showing that he was barely even hard yet. She smiled as she pulled her own pants down. "Damn, you're getting good at this!"

He returned the smile as he slid her panties off. He rubbed her vagina with his finger before plunging it between her folds. She let out an adoreable high-pitched moan as he finger-fucked her, still not looking up from her breasts. After a few more minutes, Ahri was getting a bit bored. "Alright lovebirds, are we ready to fuck? 'Cause I had a position in mind."

A few seconds later, Ahri lay on the bed with her legs spread apart. Lux leaned against the bed, her face between the fox's legs. Behind her stood Ezreal, cock eagerly waiting at Lux's entrance. He plunged into her, and she plunged her face into Ahri's pussy. It really wasn't fair that the fox could have such sweet sex juices. The light mage let out a deep moan into the other girl's vagina as she felt her boyfriend enter her, which caused Ahri to become significantly wetter. Ezreal lightly slapped her small, round butt, which brought more pleasure than pain. He held it as he thrusted in and out slowly, going a tiny bit faster every second. As his fucking inensified, Lux's moans grew louder, and every one of them rocked Ahri's insides. She began moaning, pleased that she was finding ways to reach a full-strength orgasm, whereas she usually had to let it out early when fucking random guys.

Lux, inexperienced as she was, climaxed just a couple minutes later, the force of her orgasm pushing Ezreal over the edge a little early. "Lux, I'm..."

"Put it inside me!" she said so loudly it was almost a scream.

"Lux, are you...trying to get pregnant?"

Ahri licked her lips. This was getting interesting for a reason other than sex. That was rare.

"Ezreal, I love you!" Lux cried out, unable to control her tone of voice in the wake of her climax. "Please! Do it!"

Ezreal couldn't take it any longer, and he came into her with more force then any of his previous orgasms. Lux seemed like she would cum again as her insides filled with the wonderful, indescribable sensation of Ez's seed. When he finished, he pulled out and kept looking at her. She looked back at him, almost apologetically.

Ahri interrupted the moment. "Can you finish this later? I'm nearly to my own orgasm." One of her tails was trying to please her, but not doing a very good job. Lux and Ez looked at each other again, this time smiling, then both brought their mouths to the fox's pussy. "Oh my gods, yes!" she cried out as she neared her climax. A few minutes later, she came hard, flooding both of the others' mouths and faces with her juices.

When everything had calmed down, Lux looked at Ezreal once again. "Ezreal, I love you. I want to be with you. I want to come on your adventures with you. I want to...you know, have your kids! Do you feel the same way?"

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and brushed a single strand of beautiful blond hair out of her face. "Lux, of course I love you. I just thought...we're still so young, we have the League to worry about, you have a family _and _military depending on you...wouldn't you want to wait?"

Lux began to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't think this through. I'm sorry!"

He held her tightly. "I'm not mad at you. I would love to start a family with you."

Ahri was getting a bit impatient, touchng as this moment was. She had another idea. "Alright, guys. This was the cutest and most beautiful moment I've ever seen in my life. Let's get cleaned up in the shower and I'll tell you my idea."

Once they were all in the large tub-shower, Ahri smiled excitedly. "Okay, so, remember how Miss Fortune walked in on and joined our session in the bath?" The newly-engaged couple nodded. "Good. So, I was thinking about how awesome it is to watch Ezreal have sex with other girls, right?

Lux nodded slowly. "Where are you going with this?

Ahri beamed. "As kind of a bachelor party, we could try to get Ez in bed with every other hot girl in the League before you have your child, whenever that may be!"

"What?!" Ezreal yelled. "That is..."

"A perfect idea!" Lux said. "Of course, I'll try to join in as often as I can. This is going to be awesome!"

"And," Ahri said excitedly, "I know a spell that will let us see everything around him, so even if he has sex in private we can still watch!"

They both looked at Ezreal. "So, what do you think?"

He looked back at them and slowly smiled. "I think I'm the luckiest man in the world who ever lived."

The girls cheered and began making out with him. Of course, they had another session of sex in the shower before the explorer and the light mage returned to their rooms. "Operation: Bachelor Orgy" would begin the next day.


End file.
